


SasuHina Month Day Five: Hyūga and Uchiha Origins

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke will be the first to agree: Naruto's not always the brightest. But he manages to offer some insight into the past, and how it may affect Sasuke's future. And meddle in setting up a hint at the latter.





	SasuHina Month Day Five: Hyūga and Uchiha Origins

“…so r’you and Hinata, like…cousins?”

Completely deadpanned, Sasuke looks up to his best friend from the random branch he started whittling as they sit. “…what?”

“Y’know! Cuz the Uchiha come from grandpa sage, and the Hyūga are from his brother! Doesn’t that make you cousins?”

A blink. “…there’s been a lot of diluting of bloodlines from a millennia ago, Naruto.”

“But -?”

“In an extremely distant way, yeah, sure: we’re cousins. Probably a thousand times removed.”

“So doesn’t it make sense for you to -?”

“Naruto.” Sasuke’s grip on his little project comes close to snapping it in half. “…if you finish that thought, I’m going to  _lose my patience_.”

Paling at the Uchiha’s tone, Naruto scoots several feet over. “Okay, okay! I was just thinkin’, y’know? Cuz you used to talk about rebuilding the clan, and -” He flinches as Sasuke tosses his half-finished flute at his face. “OI! What was that for, ‘ttebayo?!”

“That’s hardly something I’m going to discuss with  _you_ , dobe! I’ve never even spoken to her. Besides, Hinata’s obviously interested in you. I’m not going to interject myself into that.”

The blond suddenly turns awkward. “Well, yeah…but…”

“…but what?”

“I just…” A hand itches idly at his neck. “I dunno if I…y’know… _reciprocate_.”

Another blink. “…consider me amazed that word is in your dictionary.”

“Oi! You callin’ me stupid?”

“I’m calling you simple. Besides, what’s not to like about her?”

“I dunno! I mean, she’s nice, yeah! And sorta pretty, I guess. But she’s kinda…quiet. Keeps to herself a lot. I dunno if someone like me’d mesh with her real well, y’know?”

“…you’re still sweet on Sakura, aren’t you?”

“Ehhh…well…she likes you, y’know.”

Sasuke can’t help a snort. “Well then consider us in the same boat, because  _I_  don’t  _reciprocate_.”

Blue eyes squint. “…you’re mockin’ me, aren’t ya?”

“…yeah. I am. Because you keep asking stupid questions. It’s the least you deserve.”

Naruto bristles. “I was just askin’!” Deflating into a pout with hunched shoulders, he mumbles, “Just tryin’ to help. I know it’s important to ya, s’all.”

A heavy sigh heaves through Sasuke’s nose. “…look. It’s a little  _early_  to be thinking about that sort of thing, anyway. I’m not exactly looking to start a family this young…if I ever even do.”

“…but I thought…?”

The Uchiha stares at his kunai, turning it absently against his palm. “…those few months I was gone were spent reflecting on all I’ve done. All I want to do. How all of this is going to play out. There’s a lot I wasn’t anticipating, and…” His brow furrows. “…I’m not sure if I’m…” Gods, should he even be talking about this? Let alone with Naruto? “…I dunno if I’ll ever be… _stable enough_  to have a family.”

“Heh?! But you’re -! You -!” Naruto gestures with his hands, searching for words. “…look at all you did for your family! You really think that makes you bad at it?!”

Sasuke shoots him a look. “I  _mean_  that I’ve done a lot of shitty things. I’m not exactly a perfect person, Naruto. Sure, no one is, but…there’s plenty who’ve done less than me.”

Not looking convinced, the blond scowls. “…I think you’d be great at it. Y’just…have to work on  _you_  first. Y’know? I know you’ve got a lot in your head to sort out. It wasn’t all just hunky-dory the minute you said I beat you. I mean, look at everything you’ve been dealing with since coming back! Getting the village and the elders to fess up to the massacre wasn’t easy! That’s good progress, but…there’s still a lot to be done…isn’t there? So maybe just…keep at it. See what happens along the way.”

Considering Naruto for a moment, Sasuke eventually asks, “When did  _you_  become the type to dish out wisdom?”

“I told ya, m’smarter than you think!”

“Heh…we’ll see about that.”

Sobering, there’s a pause before Naruto murmurs, “…I mean it, y’know. You’re not a bad person, Sasuke. Sure, you did bad things…but you did them for what you thought were good reasons. You’re still learning! Throwing away any ideas of a future just because your past was hard isn’t fair. You’re not even twenty yet! You’ve got plenty of time to sort yourself out!”

There’s a scoff. This sounds awfully familiar. “…we’ll see.”

A few minutes pass in silence, letting the atmosphere settle before Naruto snickers. “Y’know, we’ll just have to trade.”

“…trade?”

“Girls!”

“…don’t make me throw something else at you, dobe. Because all I have left now is my kunai.”

“Okay, okay! Yeesh!”

Eventually the pair part ways, the afternoon fading into evening. Hands in his pockets, Sasuke takes to meandering, not yet ready to head for home. Thinking back over Naruto’s words, he realizes they likely have more merit than he’d like to give the blond credit for. For now…he’ll heed his advice. Take things one step at a time, with himself and his evolution at the forefront. Whatever happens along the way…happens.

…still…

He’d not really considered his friend’s question before. Several of the most notable clans got their beginnings from Kaguya and her offspring. Uchiha, Senju, Hyūga…and oddly enough, only one is still of any true population. Uchiha and Senju both have neared extinction now. Perhaps in some twist of fate for all the violence they once wrought.

…he’ll admit, he doesn’t know as much about the Hyūga as he should, given that they’re practically brother clans, given their connected origins. Neji was only interesting due to his strength. And Hinata, admittedly, made very little impression on him before he left. And until now, has done little to draw his attention.

At least, until Naruto went and opened his big mouth.

Speaking strictly logically…maybe he had a point. There aren’t exactly any Uchiha women left. Maybe a Hyūga  _would_  be the closest thing to keep any semblance of their kekkei genkai.

Considering the logistics, Sasuke comes up short as his ponderings are interrupted. In spite of himself, he balks as he notices just who happens to have found him.

Tilting her head at him curiously, Hinata looks slightly concerned. “Did I…interrupt you, Sasuke-kun? You look…a little off-balance.”

A blink, and then, “Just…thinking.” Sasuke’s not one to believe in divine intervention. But what are the odds…?

“Ah…sorry.” Her reply is soft, giving him a smile to match. “I hope you’ve not lost your train of thought…?”

“Er, no…I’d just about exhausted it, anyway.” Another pause. “…did you…need something?”

“I just thought I would say hello - Naruto-kun mentioned seeing you today. He…told me you seemed to be having a tough day, so I thought I would see if…if you were all right.”

…he’s going to kill that idiot next time he sees him. “…I’m fine. Just…talking about the future. And the past, I guess.” If old bloodlines count. “Heavy subjects, so…I was just a little spacey is all.” Realizing he should say more, he adds, “…thanks for asking. I’ll be all right.”

She gives an understanding nod. “I know you’ve been through a lot lately. I hope everything is still going well…?”

“As well as it can. Thanks.”

“Well, I hope you know you can always count on the Hyūga to help. After all…we’re almost cousins in a way, ne?”

Taken aback by the deja vu, it takes him a moment to reply. “…guess you’re right. But I don’t want to impose -”

“Not at all!” She cuts him off with another smile. “I know your clan is…” A pause, trying not to offend. “…struggling. And we have the means to help. I know it’s not always easy to ask for it, but…please know it’s here if you want it. After everything the Uchiha went through…it seems only fair the rest of the clans lend their aid.”

Still unsure what to make of all this, Sasuke eventually gives a standoffish nod. “I’ll…keep that in mind. Thanks, Hyūga.”

“Please, just call me Hinata, ne?”

“…Hinata.”

“Well, I won’t keep you - it’s getting late. I’ll…see you around?”

“…yeah, sure.”

“Ja ne, Sasuke-kun - don’t forget what I said, ne?”

He just gives another nod in reply, watching her go and feeling extremely confused.

…damn that knucklehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more rushed than I wanted it to be OTL Today was hectic, and tomorrow may be as well, but! At least I’m more caught up now! Not much else to say about this piece beyond it being a little difficult coming up with how to mention the prompt. Especially since the story the ALAS verse comes from has a very different epilogue than the canon series, particularly concerning these two clans and how they interact. Hopefully it all still fit and was enjoyable to read!  
> Until tomorrow!


End file.
